Sarabi (2019)
For her animated counterpart from 1994, see: Sarabi (Disney). Sarabi is a supporting character in the 2019 remake of The Lion King. She is the wife, later widow, of Mufasa, the mother of Simba, the sister-in-law of Scar, the mother-in-law of Nala and the former Queen of the Pride Lands. She is based on the character from the 1994 film of the same name. She was voiced by Alfre Woodard, who also voiced Plio in Dinosaur. History Backstory Not much is known about Sarabi's early life prior to the event of The Lion King, aside from the fact that Mufasa and Scar had a fight and competed for her affections to which Mufasa won. She then married Mufasa and became the Queen of the Pride Lands. ''The Lion King'' Sarabi is first seen during the opening scene where she has her infant son Simba cradled in her arms. She then greets Mufasa and watches Rafiki smear a mark on Simba's forehead before presenting him to the other Pride Land animals. She is later mentioned by Scar during his confrontation with Mufasa where he says that he has the upmost respect for her. Months later, when Zazu tells Mufasa about hyenas in the Pride Lands, Mufasa asks where Sarabi is, to which Zazu tells him that she is leading an attack on the hyenas. Later that day, Sarabi is seen with Sarafina and Nala when Simba arrives to come with him. Sarabi gives Simba a bath before allowing him and Nala to leave, but as long as Zazu goes with them. The next day, Sarabi and the rest of the pride are told by Scar about Mufasa and Simba being killed in a wildebeest stampede in a gorge, with Scar saying that he wished he could have got to the gorge in time to save them. Afterwards, Scar becomes King and allows hyenas into the Pride Lands. Years later, Sarabi is shown to still be Queen of the Pride Lands and is considered the true ruler by the other lionesses. Zazu arrives to tell Sarabi about Scar and his hyenas hunting the last of the herds living in the now famine-ridden Pride Lands, but is chased away by two hyenas named Kamari and Azizi, who threaten to eat him if he comes back, thus revealing that Zazu is no longer welcome to Pride Rock by Scar. Despite urging from Nala to move the pride elsewhere, Sarabi refuses, saying that the Pride Lands is their home. Just then, the hyenas' leader Shenzi tells Sarabi that Scar wishes to speak to her. Sarabi approaches Scar, who reminds her that long ago she chose Mufasa over him to be her mate. He then tries to persuade her to be his queen and "move on" from Mufasa, but Sarabi refuses, resulting in a furious Scar to declare that the lions will eat after the hyenas, who don't leave much leftovers. One night, Sarabi sees Nala fleeing the Pride Lands to find help. A few days later, Scar once again tries to convince Sarabi to become his queen. When Sarabi once again refuses and condemns Scar for his poor leadership, the two lions fight. They stop when they see another lion appear. At first, Scar believes that the lion is Mufasa, only for the lion to be revealed to be an older Simba. Sarabi is overjoyed to see her son alive and well, but is shocked when Scar has Simba claim to have caused Mufasa's death. As Scar forces Simba off Pride Rock, he reveals that the scene reminds him off Mufasa's death where he saw the same look of fear in Mufasa as Simba had there before revealing to Simba that he killed Mufasa. After Simba manages to climb back up Pride Rock and confront Scar for his actions, Scar tries to defend himself. However, Sarabi reveals that she overheard Scar talking about seeing the look of fear in Mufasa and questions him on how he could have known that if he told the pride that he did not make it to the gorge in time. Realising that he has been caught out, Scar orders the hyenas to kill the pride. Sarabi partakes in the battle against the hyenas. After Simba defeats Scar, Sarabi watches her son climb up Pride Rock and roar in victory as he takes his rightful place as King. Sarabi is not seen again after this, but it is possible that she is among the lionesses watching the presentation of Simba and Nala's cub at the end of the film. It is unknown what happened to her afterwards. Gallery FB_IMG_1564435113584.jpg See also *Sarabi (The Lion King) Navigation Category:Female Category:Animals Category:Honorable Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Lion King Heroes Category:Anthropomorphic Category:Movie Heroes Category:Benevolent Rulers Category:Parents Category:Voice of Reason Category:Loyal Category:Monarchs Category:Predators Category:Related to Villain Category:Retired Category:Optimists Category:Spouses Category:Hope Bringer Category:Wise Category:Tragic Category:Outright Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Sophisticated Category:Charismatic Category:Merciful Category:Fighter Category:Honest Category:Supporters Category:Protectors Category:Bond Protector Category:Nurturer Category:Strong-Willed Category:Leaders Category:Genius Category:Gentle Giants Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Inconclusive Category:Shakespearean Heroes Category:Theatrical Heroes